In automobile manufacturing it is desirable to control costs. Cost control efforts include developing universal components that can be used with a variety of vehicle models. A temperature gauge is an item that is adapted for use for different vehicle models by altering the bobbin windings and connections for the temperature signal provided by the vehicle. Typical temperature gauges today are linear devices wherein the scale pointer moves in proportion to the temperature. The scale itself may indicate a "cold" region and a "hot" region with a "normal" region in between. In some applications, however, it is desirable to have a gauge that registers on "normal" and "hot" along with a visual or audible alarm when the gauge registers "hot". Accordingly, it is desirable to adapt a temperature gauge for such an application.